


Next Time

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [212]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic life sort of, Episode: s05e03 Free to Be You and Me, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Sam at Stanford, Sam wants a domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew even if he and Dean weren't in a relationship, he'd still want to live with his brother. He couldn't fathom living away from Dean. not even five minutes away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> Season 5 episode 3 Free to Be You and Me

Sam had always wanted to have a domestic life with Dean.

He knew even if he and Dean weren't in a relationship, he'd still want to live with his brother. He couldn't fathom living away from Dean. not even five minutes away. Except now. Now, he felt like he deserved to be alone.

He missed Dean. How couldn't think about anyone else as he worked, filling shot glasses for angry drunks and refusing to flirt with the pretty woman, even though his boss encouraged him because it was "supposed to get more woman coming to meet the handsome bartender.". It made him feel kind of sick, thinking about cheating on Dean.

He'd go back to his motel room, and imagine Dean coming back after a day of fixing cars and giving him that special smile he reserved only for him. It was a nice thought, Dean sitting heavily on the couch and chugging beer with his feet on the coffee table. It wasn't like he didn't do that already, but imagining him with a real job that paid real money made it so much better.

He'd asked Dean a long time ago to settle down with him. When Dean had said his good-byes as Sam boarded the bus to get to Stanford, he'd begged his brother to come with him. He'd begged Dean to get a job in California and live with him in his dorm. He damn near started crying when Dean smile sadly and shook his head no. The last emotion he felt towards Dean before getting on the bus was irrational anger.

Dean had said no the first time Sam had asked him for a domestic life. The next time he asked, he'd make sure Dean said yes.


End file.
